This invention relates to optical instruments and, more particularly, to a viewing device and method for aiding individuals to concentrate their vision on an object.
"Keeping one's eye on the ball" is a well known adage applicable to a great variety of sports activities and assembly operations where good hand and eye coordination are required for superior performance whether the target of activity be moving as in tennis or stationary as in golf. When the target is moving, such as to require the head to be moved as well as the eyes, as is common in tennis, the degree of concentration required to properly perform is particularly acute. It is well recognized that visual concentration training is required for many persons to better their skills, but heretofore devices aimed to fill this need have generally been cumbersome or ineffective.